Running
by Megs35
Summary: Bella and Edward are happy for now, but when a strange visitor shows up what will they do? rated T just in case


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the ones I made up (I think there's… one?)**

**A/N: So, basically we all know that Stephenie Meyer's idea for Twilight came to her in a dream right? Well I had a dream too, only it was of the fourth book and completely plot-less fluff but nonetheless, very fun to watch (It was kind of like watching a movie but also knowing their thoughts, and missing parts…). Also, I changed Felix's hair colour, if there is another vampire who is part of the Volturi and has blonde hair, please tell me! **

**Also, I realise Bella and Edward and the Volturi may all be out of character but I just wanted to see if people thought my version was plausible**

**Love constructive criticism, and sometimes enjoy flames, if you really don't like it, please tell me why, if not, thanks for reading anyway.**

**I'm just assuming Bella and Edward are now married. She lives with the Cullen's now, but she is still human. **

Why would they do this to her? Everything had been going perfectly and then they had to go ahead and make her miserable. Though when Bella felt Edwards's cool presence behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, she had to admit she wasn't completely miserable.

"You know I hate parties, remind me again why we can't go hide in your room," Bella quite liked the idea,

"You would miss all the fun! I'll be back but I have to go help Alice; _try_ to enjoy yourself Bella" Edward sounded exasperated, or amused.

He gently kissed her, and then loped gracefully off to find Alice. Bella then spotted Jessica.

"Hey Jess! I haven't seen you in a while,"

"I know!"

As Jess prattled on about collage and how she would miss Forks, Bella looked around for Edward or Alice, wondering what was taking him so long.

"Bella? Bella are you listening to me?"

"Of course Jess,"

"I was just saying I would love to see the sweater you bought for Mrs. Cullen **[what would Jess call Esme?**, you didn't give it to her yet did you?"

Bella had, but Esme never minded Bella in her room. She asked Jessica to wait for a moment and went to get Esmes' new sweater off the desk where she saw it this morning.

When she went in to get it, the sweater wasn't on the desk. Suddenly she heard something drop onto the floor in the closet. Bella turned and saw a tall, pale, blond man looking through Esmes' closet! She yelled at him to get out and he did, though oddly, he kept his back turned and went through the bathroom door and through another door to the hall.

Bella dismissed him from her mind and started to look for Esmes' sweater; she found it and headed back to Jessica. Halfway through saying hello again, Edward appeared.

"I have to talk to you," he sounded uneasy and Bella immediately knew something was wrong.

She cut Jessica off in mid sentence and distractedly bid goodbye, then Edward lead her to their room. When they walked in Bella saw the strange man in her closet!

Bella started to tell him he had no business in her closet, but before Bella could fully form the thought, she was being lifted and Edward was in the same stance he was when Victoria was coming for them, the same stance Bella saw in Italy, She realised the 'man' was a vampire.

He whipped around quickly and Bella recognized him as Felix. He attempted to explain himself but Edward was already mumbling, reading his mind.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon, you are on Jane's side I presume?" Felix nodded, "Alec will be with her I suppose. Heidi? Is Aro?" Again, he nodded reluctantly, "Good. Now go, you know you are out numbered"

Felix hesitated, but then left quickly.

Edward then rushed towards the closet. He grabbed two winter coats and backpacking gear. As we got ready he explained that Jane, along with Alec, Felix and a few others were hunting Bella; to kill. Jane knew that Aro wanted Edward and Alice by his sides and possibly Bella, because she had amazing potential as a vampire. Jane was jealous and because of that she decided to break away from Aro and attempt to kill Bella, hopefully Edward and Alice too. Aro and others were also hunting Bella, but they were hunting her to change her, Aro still wanted her on his side.

Edward and Bella were ready then and started out the door. All the Cullen's appeared, they whispered goodbyes. Edward and Bella were only 10 feet from the house, when Edward stopped, something had upset him; he paused for a moment and then he relaxed and started to walk again. When Bella asked what had upset him, he smiled and said it wasn't him who was upset, it was Felix. He had seen them and was bitterly disappointed that he couldn't attack, but he knew the Cullen's would be there in mere seconds and he couldn't kill that fast, even if he could, it would be one against six. Edward suddenly tensed again. Another was coming. It was Alec.

Alec came into view then. He stayed quite far away but Edward was still in that protective stance Bella had come to fear.

"No matter where you go with her, we will find her. We have ways of making people tell us if they have seen anything"

"You have warned us, now you may go," Edward's words were polite, but his tone was menacing, Alec took it as a challenge.

Alec smiled, it reminded Bella of Jane's smile, but it was much harsher. Then she had heard a sickening crunch. Bella whirled around to look at Edward. His elbow was bent where it should be, but his arm, just above his wrist, was hanging at a grotesque angle. However, he then took it, grimacing in pain, and had placed it as it should've been, there had then been a faint glow and his arm was perfect, as if it had never been broken.

Edward flashed Bella a quick smile to show he was no longer hurt.

"I see you haven't told her we can do that, but obviously, only vampires can, which means that humans will gladly tell us all they know within seconds of meeting them"

Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle then stepped into the clearing.

"I assume you are done here now," said Carlisle in the most menacing tone Bella had heard him use

Alec quickly glanced at them, smiled at Carlisle, then turned and fled

Carlisle had already healed his arm by the time Bella turned to see him. Alice turned to Edward and told him to keep going, and that nothing should catch up to him tonight. When Emmet offered to come with Bella and Edward, he said no and Bella was immediately comforted.

Edward and Bella thanked their family then Edward picked Bella up and started to run.

They ran for hours. At first Edward was tense, ready to protect Bella if need be, after an hour, he grew less tense and slowly started to talk again. At dusk he set Bella down and started to set up camp. The tent was in the trees but Bella had dinner in the meadow that was only a minute away from the tent.

They talked for a while. Halfway through his sentence, Edward stopped talking, picked Bella up and flew to the other side of the meadow.

Aro entered the meadow then, just behind him were Marcus and Caius. Behind them were Demetri, Heidi and five members of the guard.

Aro stepped forward, his eyes glittering excitedly. He was determined to change Bella.

Just then, Jane stepped into the meadow closely followed by Alec, Felix and three members of the guard.

Jane saw Aro, but was too preoccupied with her prey to really notice. She had a murderous glint in her eyes as she leaned towards Bella. Aro was by her in a second with a restraining hand on her shoulder, he looked at Jane and she resentfully gave in.

Aro stepped forward again and looked at Edward "I will not kill her, only change her,"

Bella started to panic; she wanted Edward to change her, no one else.

Edward glanced at Bella "She will not be changed by you"

"Ah, you wish to change her yourself?"

"I will not let her be changed"

Suddenly Jane, tired of Edward, smiled.

Edward fell to the ground as Jane tortured him,_ No_ was all Bella could think, _no, not Edward! _She would have given anything to protect him.

Just as fast as it started, Edward leaped up, his pain gone. Bella saw him glance at her with a frightened look, and then at Jane. He looked back at Bells with such pride, but she was still confused. Bella then glanced at Jane; her face was twisted into a fierce grimace.

All at once, Bella realised what had happened. She had protected Edward from Jane; she had blocked his mind from her.

Jane turned to Felix and nodded her head towards me.

Before Felix had a chance to react, Edward had picked Bella up and bolted out of the meadow. While they ran he explained that Felix could produce fire that would burn any human in a minute.

Edward would be able to protect her but unless they could get out of the fire... Edward would have to watch her die.

"No, I will not die!"

Edward looked at her with such determination but with it was a sadness she could not comprehend, because even when he left her, Bella still knew he was alive somewhere.

Edward was running faster than he had ever run before, even without Bella holding him back; but inevitably, the fire caught up to them.

When Edward realised he could not get out, he dropped to the ground and shielded Bella with himself, it was still hot but his cold skin was shelter enough. Then Bella felt the fire get hotter, it licked at her from the small openings Edward tried in vain to cover. Bella started to feel the fire burn her skin. Bella was terrified that she would never see Edward again. She felt herself self start to fade as she slipped closer and closer to death. Bella tried to focus on Edwards' face one last time. He was in pain, she could see it. He could do nothing to help her and it was torturing him more than anything else ever could. Bella focused on his eyes, and realised if she died, he would die too. He would kill himself in the hope he would see Bella again. He would cease to exist.

It only took a moment then, for her to decide that she was just not going to die. The fire grew more intense, it was excruciating. Bella screamed from the pain, and then felt herself begin to go numb.

Her fingertips stopped hurting, then her hands and feet.

Bella looked at Edward and could see his face more clearly than she ever could before. She saw every detail, every emotion in his wonderful eyes.

The pain had faded from her arms and legs.

Bella tried to memorize his extraordinarily, beautiful face. His eyes were now confused.

Bella found she could no longer feel the pain. The fire was now only a warm sensation.

She sat up, pushing Edward aside as she did, Bella expected him to move for her, so she was not surprised when it took so little effort to get him to move.

Bella tried to stand and could do so with little effort. She walked through the fire in the direction of the voices she heard so clearly. When Bella finally stepped out of the fire, with a still-dazed Edward right behind her, she could see quite clearly through the smoke. She noticed something slightly sparkling, then realised it was her own skin. He had finally bitten her! Bella looked back at Edward in astonishment!

_But I didn't bite her! How can she be a vampire? It was only three minutes!_

It took Bella a second to realise his mouth hadn't moved.

Oh My God.

She could enter his mind. See what he saw, hear his thoughts, and know what he knew.

Bella could keep anyone from entering his mind.

_She _could protect _him_!

Bella beckoned to Edward so he would follow her out of the smoke.

As they stepped into the meadow again, Bella entered his mind and found she could also hear everyone else's thoughts through his head:

Aro was astonished and fascinated:_ She was only in the fire three minutes! Oh, I wonder what her powers will be._

Felix was horrified: _She survived my FIRE!_

Jane was livid: _No, NO! She can't be, I need to kill her! Aro knew this would happen!! ARO KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!_

When Jane decided to torture Aro, Bella felt an overwhelming need to protect him.

Jane smiled at Aro, yet nothing happened.

Bella had protected him, as she protected Edward! Jane's' smile turned into a scowl and then she looked at Bella, her eyes were full of loathing but Bella refused to back down.

"My, my Bella. You've turned out better than I could ever imagine." Aro said softly, almost airily.

Bella smiled in answer.

"Will you, along with Alice and Edward consider joining the Volturi and living with us?"

Her smile immediately fell. "I'm afraid we will not."

"Ah, I expected that. Will you grant us your help when we may want it?"

"It will depend. We will not agree, or disagree now."

"I see."

Aro, graceful as always, seemed to float over to Jane. When he stood in front of her though, he abruptly changed demeanour, Aro looked positively menacing,

"You have disappointed me greatly,"

Bella caught a glimpse of Jane's face; she looked scared, for the first time in her life.

As Aro led her away he was muttering "what a waste, what a waste."


End file.
